My husband
by Baby Blair
Summary: Quando seu casamento não tem mais nenhuma salvação convencional, Bella decide algo completamente maluco. - lemons lemons


Eu estava um pouco constrangida de estar aqui, como se fosse uma criança com medo de ser pega com a mão no pote de doce.

-Srta. Cullen? Pode preencher essa ficha para mim? Preencha as linha, por favor.- disse a so.

-Claro- respondi.

Assim que olhei para a ficha pensei ser algo comum, de rotina, como num consultório médico. Mas cada vez mais ficava vermelha conforme lia. Felizmente as mulheres na sala de espera, com exceção de duas, estavam na mesma situação. Essas duas deviam vir aqui faz tempo.

**Ficha Pessoal da NSM:**

**nome:**_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen (Bella) _ **idade:**_ 27 anos _

**profissão:**_ Desaine de carros de luxo _** está contente com ela:**_ sim _

**peso:**_ 59 kg _ **altura:**_ 1,67 m _ **medidas (B/C/Q)*:**_ 92/60/96 _** cm**

**casada com:**_ Edward Mansen Cullen _** há** _ 6 _ **anos**

**problemas no casamento (assinale com um 'X'):**

_X _**falta de sexo**

_X _**distancia**

_X_**falta de conversa**

**traição (minha)**

**traição (dele)**

_X_**falta de parceiragem**

**falta de afinidade**

**possível divorcio**

**falta de amor**

**trabalho excessivo (meu)**

_X_**trabalho excessivo (dele)**

_X_**falta de disposição para sexo (minha)**

_X_**falta de disposição para sexo (dele)**

**sexo de rotina **

**nenhum anterior**.

**Frequência com que fazem sexo:**

**por semana**

_5_**por mês **

**por ano**

**veio aqui por que:**_Quero voltar a ser feliz com meu casamento e com meu marido. ._

**sente falta de:**_ SEXO. AMOR. DELE ._

**adicionais:**

**hobbies (dele)**:_ trabalho, futebol americano (Yankees), NBA, sair, poker, muuito sexo, jogar tênis ._

**meus hobbies:**_ moda, assisitir desfiles, poker, sair, sexo, ficar perto dele, compras, carros ._

**coisas em comum:**_ poker, sexo, tipo de musica, alta gastronomia, comida japonesa ._

**comida e bebida favoritos: **

**dele:**_ Codorna ao molho de trufas. Campari com Fernet Branca, limão e gelo ._

**meu:**_ Vitela cozinhada com cenoura e batata ao molho madeira. Vinho tinto Bella Dona ._

**antes de casar:**

**gostavam:**_ fazer sexo, assistir aos Yankees no estágio, beber, baladas ._

**faziam:**_ sexo, assistíamos aos Yankees no estágio, bebiamos, baladas ._

**depois de casar:**

**gostam**:_ mesmas coisa, sair para jantar, visitar o hall dos carros de luxo ._

**fazem:**_ nada, além de muito pouco sexo ._

**sentem falta:**_ tudo ._

**Obs.:**_ sem observações relevantes ._

*(B/C/Q): busto, cintura, quadril.

Preenchido, me levante e entreguei a balconista, corei fortemente quando ela passou os olhos pela ficha, provavelmente vendo se estava toda preenchida.

-muito obrigada, querida- disse com doçura- você é a próxima a Dra. Swan já vai recebe-la.

Dei um sorriso e me sentei.

Swan? Será que era minha parente? Provavelmente não, afinal Swan não é o sobrenome mais incomum dos EUA.

O consultório era muito bem decorado. Por fora era vermelho vivo, o letreiro era formado por letras em itálico prata. O prédio era simples e tinha uma maçã prateada estilizada como símbolo do NSM.

Por dentro uma das paredes tinha papel de parede com curvas, linha e flores de cores vivas, as outras paredes eram verde-limão. Dois sofás de couro nude, três poltronas modernas floridas com cinza e preto. As almofadas eram coloridas, o tapete felpudo cinza-escuro e com desenhos tribais de flores verde-limão. Cortinas laranja meio transparente. O balcão era de madeira clara, com mármore Carrara e tinha um computador da Apple branco. Havia uma mesa de centro de vidro com suporte de metal cromado e flores e quadros vivos espalhados, pelas paredes e mesas.

O piso era mármore travertino, que eu amei, sempre gostei desse mármore.

Tinha três portas, uma havia a plaquinha de Dra. A outra escrito toilet em cima e a terceira me fez corar, sex-shop!

-nossa!- disse a recepcionista, olhei para ela, que me olhava de volta- você tem o mesmo nome da Dra. Ai meu Deus! E é a cara dela! São gêmeas?

Olhei o letreiro de mármore acima do balcão da moça, o escrito era como o da entrada.

_**NSM – Namore seu marido**_

_**Dra. Isabella Ofélia Swan Hale.**_

Oh Good! É minha irmã!

Sim, temos o mesmo nome. Ela foi criada com mamãe, eu com papai. Eles brigaram feio quando nascemos, cada um ficou com uma delas, quando Renné voltou para Phoenix. E ambos escolheram o mesmo nome, só mais tarde quando mamãe contou a ela nos conhecemos, e já tínhamos o mesmo nome, então... ficou. E sim, minha mãe a registrou com o sobrenome de papai.

Mas ela _casou_? Hale? Mamãe é Sparks!

Neste momento, a porta se abril.

De dentro saio uma mulher loira de uns quarenta anos, ainda rindo e falando com Bella.

-pode entrar a próxima- disse Bella.

Me levantei peguei a bolsa e entrei. A recepcionista passou a minha ficha para ela.

Bella, usava uma saia jeans curtíssima, uma camisa branca de linho com um cinto demarcando a cintura fina, meia calça preta e peep toe vermelho. Estava linda.

O cabelo (idêntico ao meu!) ia até o meio das costas, estava repicado com ondas naturais, era castanho-chocolate (combinando com os olhos) e brilhante.

Ela passou o olho na ficha rapidamente, e subiu o olhar para mim.

-Ah Jesus Luz! Bella!- disse e me deu um abraço- que saudade.

-eu também- retribui o abraço.

Ela me convidou para sentar.

-você casou?- disse- quando foi isso?

-há seis anos, você estava na Itália.- disse- você também, não é?

-sim, com um francês; Jasper Hale. (n/a: sou apaixonada pelo Jasper, depois do Ed) mas se veio aqui esta com problemas, certo?

-é.

ela olhou a ficha e leu por alguns minutos.

-como é Edward?- perguntou.

-bonito- respondi.

-não tem uma foto?

-sim... espera- abri a bagunça da minha bolça, e depois de procurar um pouco achei me celular. Fui no álbum e lhe ofereci o celular. Ela olhou, e me assustou de tão rápida e abrupta que foi sua reação.

-CARALHO! Ele é lindo!- ela deu mais uma olhada na ficha- como pode ter problemas para fazer sexo com esse Deus grego em formato humano dormindo ao seu lado?

-entenderia se fosse casada com ele. Nós brigamos muito!- disse.

-isso que é demais!- disse.

Fitei-a como se fosse louca. Sabia que ter sido criada com Renné não lhe faria bem, mamãe é bem louquinha se não tem quem cortar suas asinhas.

-eu não gosto de brigar, mas amo fazer as pazes. Principalmente na cama.- disse.

-mas ele é machista demais- reclamei.

-Ótimo, faça ela sentir que você precisa dele. Vai querer estar perto- respondeu.

-e como eu faço isso?

-é fácil. Peça para trocar uma lampada, pregar um prego; torça o pé e faça ele te ajudar a fazer tudo. Pare de ser autossuficiente, você é casada! Marido serve para essa coisas garota!- disse.- próximo problema?

-trabalha demais, e leva trabalho para casa.

-fácil, ele gosta mais de sexo que de trabalho, certo? Provoque ele enquanto trabalha: se estique por cima da mesa para empinar o bumbum, sente no colo dele para ler jornal, faça massagem no ombro, diga que está tenso; apele para sexo oral, qualquer coisa!

-você consegue transformar qualquer problema em solução?- perguntei encredula.

Ela assentiu.

-é, por aí...- brincou- mas e você, quais são seus defeitos?

-meus defeitos?

-é, o que ele se irrita que você faça? Deixar a pasta destampada?- disse enquanto brincava com uma caneta espalhafatosa, de pluminhas e glitter pink.

-deixar o casaco despendurado em cima do balcão, comprar e não usar roupas, não deixar ele assistir jogo na TV do quarto. Não querer fazer sexo, demorar no banheiro, ter vergonha dele.

-ele não gosta de bagunça? Bom, deixe uma calcinha e um bilhete picante no lugar onde costuma deixar o casaco, para quando ele for pendurar o casaco ver. Use as roupas em casa, tipo, se tiver um casaco de pele, use apenas com lingerie por baixo. Deixe ele assistir jogo e coloque uma lingerie muuuuito provocante no dia, fique fazendo biquinho, diga que tem ciumes do jogo dele, ele vai desistir de assistir na hora. Como? Me diz, COMO? Você não vai querer fazer sexo que isso?- ela mostrou a foto no celular ainda sobre a mesa dela- demorar no banheiro? Enquanto estiver no banheiro qual é o problema de ele estar fazendo a barba enquanto toma banho, aproveite e passe óleo e cremes nas pernas na frente dele.

-você esqueceu um tópico. Tenho vergonha dele. Não me troco, tomo banho, nada se ele estiver perto.

Bella deu um tapa na testa, como se quisesse se matar por ouvir isso. Ainda fez uma cara de: -.-'

-vocês estão casados a cinco anos...

-seis- corrigi

-que seja! E você tem vergonha? Não é gorda, tem peitos e bumbum firmes e grandes, pele bonita, não tem manchar, sardas, espinhas NADA! E você tem vergonha dele?- ela disse indignada- fala sério!

-tudo bem, eu mudo isso.- respondi constrangida- vou me esforçar.

-ótimo!- ela deu um sorriso.

-posso fazer uma pergunta?- disse.

-bom, normalmente quem pergunta aqui sou eu...- brincou- Pode falar.

-como é seu casamento?

Isso já estava martelando, fala séeerio, ela tem solução para tudo!

-Ó-ti-mo!- respondei.

Duas batidas rápidas, interromperam nossa conversa.

Um homem alto e loiro abriu a porta. Tinha ombros largos, era forte e magro. Os cabelos eram curtos, com um ar de surfista, que o deixava jovem, muito embora devesse ter uns trinta anos. Olhos azuis profundo, feições geométricas e perfeitas. Usava uma calça jeans, camisa branca, mocassins e um paletó cáqui. Era muito bonito.

-posso entrar?- disse.

-Oi, amor!- disse minha irmã, se levantando- Jasper, essa é Bella, minha irmã gêmea. Bella , esse é Jasper, meu marido- ela indicou com a mão, logo depois lhe deu um beijo rápido e abraçou sua cintura.

Me levantei e o cumprimentei.

-Olá!

-Muito Prrrazerrr- disse com um forte sotaque francês, bem sexy, se quer saber- quis darr uma passsada aqui parrrra, hã, '_converçar_'- disse a Bella.

-tenho que terminar de atender ela, tudo bem?- respondeu Bella.

-Não! Eu já estava indo- me antecipei a dizer.

Peguei minha bolça na cadeira.

-até mais maninha, Jasper.- disse e fui saindo.

-tchau, porque não _visita_ Edward no trabalho hoje, também?- disse Bella sugestivamente, corei.

-tchau, bom te conhecerrr- disse Jasper.

Quando já estava saindo do consultório, lembrei que esquecera meu celular.

Voltei rapidamente, dei uma batidinha tímida na porta e a abri.

-Esqueci meu celu...- comecei, mas corei fortemente. Bella estava sentada na mesa dela, Jasper entre suas pernas; se beijavam e ela estava tirando seu paletó- Oh! Good! Pego mais tarde!

Ouvi risadinhas de dentro da sala.

**Odiaram, detestaram, amaram?**

**Deixem reviews para dizer, e para mim saber se continuo.**

"**faça uma oferenda a deusa dos reviews, é só clicar no botãozinho sexy ali em baixo ;p"**

**bjjj ;***


End file.
